


Hell House- Part 5

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the fifth part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Hell House- Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the fifth part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.

When night fell, you and the Winchesters needed to get into that house but the cops were still there. Dean managed to buy that ugly fisherman from the café and he used that as a distraction for the cops. He had it play all night, sending the cops on a wild goose chase to find it.

In the meantime, you and the boys entered the house with your guns and flashlights drawn, staying on high alert. Mordechai could appear from anywhere and you needed to be prepared.

“I barely have any skin left on my palm.” Dean complained, adjusting his gun.

“Stop being a baby.” Sam snickered and moved further into the house.

“You think Mordechai is home?” You asked the boys. You looked around the empty house, wondering where this ghost might be.

“I don’t know.” You heard a voice come from behind you and you spun around, aiming your gun to the person.

“WHOA!! WHOA!!” Ed and Harry were there, wearing equipment and carrying gadgets.

“What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?” You said, lowering your gun. You rolled your eyes and looked at Sam and Dean who sighed. You didn’t need more people in the house with a killer ghost on the loose.

“We’re just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?” Ed said. There was a clear sound of knives being sharpened, coming from behind the basement door. You were close enough to it to hear it loud and clear and you knew that it was show time. You raised your gun and looked at Sam and Dean who were also on alert.

“Ah guys, you wanna open that door for us?” Harry asked, a bit scared.

“What? You don’t want to?” You smirked but this was no joking matter. Suddenly, Mordechai busted through the door, holding and axe and screaming. Immediately, you and the Winchesters emptied your guns but he wasn’t going anywhere. What the hell was happening? You could see Mordechai holding on but when he couldn’t, he misted away.

Dean and Sam took off for the other rooms while you stayed with Harry and Ed. You couldn’t leave them alone.

“Oh God. He’s gone. He’s gone.” Harry said, closing his eyes.

“Did you get him?” Ed asked his friend. He grabbed the camera to see if they got Mordechai on video. Speaking of the devil, Mordechai showed and slammed his axe through the camera, causing Ed to tumble through the floor. You screamed from the surprise but he disappeared again before you could do anything.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dean and Sam rushed into the room again.

“Yeah, surprised is all.” You helped Ed up and he trembled.

“Didn’t you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?” Dean glared at the ghostbusters.

“Of course we did but our server crashed.” Harry shrugged apologetically.

“So, it didn’t take?” Dean asked, getting tired of this game. Ed and Harry wouldn’t look at any of you and you sighed, lowering your gun.

“Great then these don’t work.” You put your gun away with a sigh.

“Great. Sam, any ideas?” Dean asked his brother. Sam was the smarter one of the three so you always assumed he had a way out.

“We are getting out of here.” Harry grabbed Ed and ran past Dean into the other room. They screamed in freight, running towards the front door.

“You two figure something out. I’ll hold him off.” You looked at the Winchesters and before they could say anything, you rushed to the front door, seeing Mordechai advancing on the two poor men.

“Hey!!” You yelled at him. Mordechai growled as he turned, looking at you. “Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch.”

Mordechai yelled as he raised his axe, swinging it. You ducked, missing it by not a lot. Mordechai wasn’t going to give up that easily and he swung at you again, pinning you against the wall by the stem of the axe. It was at your throat and you were trying your best to keep it from digging into your skin.

“Get out of here, now!” You yelled at Harry and Ed. They wasted no time in getting the hell out of there. Where was Sam and Dean when you needed them? Mordechai easily lifted you off your feet, the pressure on your throat increasing. You gasped for air and looked around you to see what you could use but there wasn’t anything there.

“Sam! Dean!!” You called out. Your voice was scratchy but you hoped they heard you. Dean apparently did and came to your rescue.

“Hey!!” Dean held up a spray bottle with a lighter. He lit the gas and a plume of fire appeared. Mordechai dropped you and you coughed, standing up.

“Sam! Get her out of here!” Sam appeared and he grabbed your arm, leading you to the front door. When you were safe outside, you leaned over and held your throat, still coughing. Dean appeared soon after, holding up his lighter.

“Mordechai can’t leave the house; we can’t kill him– We improvise.” Dean tossed the lighter inside, causing the house to go up in flames. You ran further from the house, stopping when you were safe in the woods, behind some trees and bushes.

“That’s your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?” You asked, looking at the brothers.

“Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can’t haunt a house if there’s no house to haunt. It’s fast and dirty but it works.” Dean shrugged.

“Well, what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?” You asked.

“Well, then we’ll just have to come back.” Sam said, taking his brother’s side. You didn’t want to deal with this anymore and dropped it, looking at the house.

“I think we should go check to see how Scooby Doo is holding up.” You took a deep breath. You and the boys began walking to the Impala.

“Kind of makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them.” Sam said. You groaned, not wanting to think of it that way. Sam took his phone out and dialed someone, walking ahead and speaking lowly into the phone. Dean smirked when he passed the annoying fisherman and held it in his hands.

“I have an idea.” _Oh boy._

* * *

You made it to the trailer park in no time, sitting on one of the park benches. Sam and Dean were with you and you looked behind you to see Ed and Harry carrying stuff to the car which was right next to you.

“Gentlemen, Lady.” Ed said when he approached you.

“Hey guys.” Sam smiled politely.

“So, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer.”

“Oh, yeah, wrong number?” You smirked at them. They weren’t bad men but it was fun teasing them.

“No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it.” Ed said very proudly.

“Well, congratulations guys. That sounds really great.” Sam said, watching them pack up their car.

“Oh, yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It’s about talent. Sheer unabashed talent.” Ed said, getting into the car. Harry smiled and followed, driving the car away from you three.

“I have a confession to make.” Sam said after they left.

“What?” You asked.

“I, uh… I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer.” Sam smirked and you cracked up laughing. This was too great.

“Yeah well I’m the one who put a dead fish in their back seat.” Dean smirked. You, Sam and Dean all cracked up laughing until Sam spoke.

“Truce?”

“Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles.” Dean smirked and got into the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes but got in.


End file.
